My Failsafe
by Idol of Twilight
Summary: My failsafe, it seems like all is dying, and would lead the world to mourn, but in the distance hear the words of love being sung by those who are unworthy. CHAOS AND WILHELM YAOI CHAPTER STARTS ON CHAPTER 7.
1. Chapter 1: A long long time ago

A long long time ago, there was one whose love was eternal, her eyes as beautiful as the sky, her hair was as sound as the earth, her flesh white and smooth as marble stone. Her gentle song gave birth to the flowing breeze to the morning and the sun. Her way was kind and just, her love was unyielding and pure. She in all her glory was a nurturer of love.

There was one whose hate was eternal, her eyes as repulsive as blood; her hair was as unruly as the wind, her flesh tan and rough as unfertile ground. Her untamed dance gave birth to the wrathful sea, to the night and the moon. Her way was cruel and sadistic; her hate was unyielding and pure. She in all her glory was a destroyer.

Their power was strong and vital to the world; their power of animus was creation and destruction in its self, they-

"Wait! Wait! Keeper."

The Keeper gentle lowered the book from her face; she looked at the thirteen children before her, their eyes all filled with anticipation. She set her eyes on the little hand in the middle of the group that was wavering around uncontrollably.

"Yes Issachar, what is it?" The Keeper said gently.

"The people in the book are they miss Seraph and miss Lucifer." Issachar said

The keeper set the book down on her lap giving thought to the question.

"Of course its them Issachar, she wrote the story so duh, geez sometimes your so stupid."

"Shut up Levi!"

"No you shut up Issachar!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

The Keeper began to rub her temples; the children's bickering was unbearable.

"No yo-"

"That's enough, both of you!" The Keeper shouted louder then both of them, all the children looked at her.

"Good going now you got the Keeper mad."

"Shut up Asher!" Issachar screamed.

The Keeper look at the children, everyone was arguing with one another, some even started to push one another. This was bad, how could things get any worse.

"Oh my, what's going on in here?"

The Keeper eyes looked to the doorway to see Lucifer clad from head to toe in a tight black suit. Her short brown hair framed her face; her tan skin blended nicely with the black of her outfit, making her red eye's stand out.

"Lady Lucifer…I am so sorry for the children's behavior I will-." Lucifer raised her hand to silence her.

"Now, now children will be children after all, besides they won't be this way forever." Lucifer said as she walked to the kids and kneeled to their height.

"They are so filled with energy and life, don't you think so, Keeper?" Lucifer said as she cupped Asher's face with her cold claw like hands.

The Keeper then looked out the window, seeing that the second light had taken the sky completely; she jumped seeing how late it was.

"Now children its time to get to go to bed." She said as she got up from her chair to put the book back in its proper spot on the shelf.

"Aww, but can't we finish the story."

"Tomorrow Simeon I promise." The Keeper said as she saw all the children climb into bed. They said their goodnights and were quickly off to dream land. The door was shut.

"Well, they are all quite excited, aren't they? " Lucifer started.

"Yes, a little more than I'd like them to be." The Keeper said right before giving out a huge yawn.

Lucifer chuckled, "You must be tired."

"Yes, well being the care taker of thirteen children can be a bit exhausting." The Keeper said while scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Quite right, well, please retire for the night." Lucifer then strolled away, off down the long hallway.

The Keeper bowed in response, "Thank you my lady."

The Keeper then walked down the long hallway, she then came upon two large doors, she quietly open, and slid pass them. There inside was a large room, there were thirteen idols that stood in their stone caskets. In the middle of the room there is where the alter was placed, in the back of the alter were three large windows each showing the darkness of night.

What lay upon the alter was a bundle up figure, draped in a brown fabric only it's feet were visible. By the alter was a small wooden chair.

The Keeper walked to the alter and sat on the chair.

Moments went by.

Utter silence.

All she did was stare.

"Soon."

Her hand placed upon the figures chest.

"Soon you will wake up, and your eyes will see so many things, your body will feel so many things, your ears will hear so many things, your nose will smell so many things, and your tongue will taste so many things. But no matter what it is that you see, feel, hear, taste, or smell… always know, that you can come back to this place."

She then put her hand to the figures face, the fabric separating them from skin to skin contact.

"So please don't be afraid to wake up… hurry up and wake up, so we can start loving you… so I can start loving you…"

_Shion_

"I…love…hate…brother…"

_Shion!_

"No…why…knights…blood!?"

_SHION!!!_

"WHAT!!!" Shion sprang up from her bed, only to be greeted by a pair of arms hugging her lovingly.

"Oh Shion, I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Allen, you're… crushing… me." Shion said breathlessly.

"Oh sorry…its just that you were talking in your sleep, and your body was burning up, and you started to shake a lot and…"

Shion put a finger on his lips.

"It's okay I'm fine see" she said, reassuring him with a smile.

"Yeah I know its just, I was so worried that…" Shion then silenced him with a quick kiss.

"Allen, after all we been though, you don't think that I can handle a little dream." Shion gave Allen that serious look, while crossing her arms.

Allen went straight into the defensive mode. "No that's not what I me…" Allen then hugged Shion, this time not so tight.

"I just glad your okay, your right Shion, it's just a little dream… we can handle it." Allen said burying his face in her hair.

"I hope so." Shion then snuggled in more to her lover's neck, shutting her eyes to get more sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: There is no love here

_There is no love here, it's a barren wasteland of shattered dreams and hopes, love does not exist here, the only thing that exists here is the sound of your voice…_

_Not reaching anyone._

Shion's eyes snapped open, she looked down to see here hands all covered in suds from soap, she was washing the dishes.

She sighed, she had been daydreaming.

"Hey Shion, you doing ok?"

Shion snapped here head to the side; she had almost forgot that Jr. had been by her side drying the dishes, he looked impatient.

"Oh sorry, I guessed I kinda zoned out." She said handing more dishes to him.

"Yeah, well you and Allen have kinda been at it like rabbits lately."

"JR.!!!" Shion said in a gasp of embarrassment, smacking Jr. upside the head with a wet dishtowel.

"Hey! Come on Shion you know I'm just kidding." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

Shion just turned her head the other way while giving a grunt, and returning to the task in front of her.

Shion turned and smiled at Jr., he had gotten taller, but he still acted like a child at times. It had been three months since the events of Zarathustra, a lot can happen in three months, for example Allen has become a lot more confident. But there are some things that won't ever change, like how Mary and Shelly still call Jr. Little Master.

"Hey Shion, your hogging all the dishes."

Shion quickly snapped out of her thoughts and got a dish all ready to pass to Jr.

"Sorry Jr., I guess I was kin…"

_He's crying can't you hear him, all alone in this loveless place_.

"SHION!!!"

Shion's eyes saw Jr.'s worried face she then looked down to the dish that had shattered on the floor.

"Shion, are you okay, do you need to sit down for a while." Jr. asked concerned looking around franticly for a chair. Shion said nothing as she kneeled to pick up the plate that lay in shards before her feet.

"I'll get a bag." Jr. said as he started to walk, but Shion stopped him.

"There is no need." She said gathering the shards in her hand.

"But it's broken." Jr. logic was simple, when things break just get another one.

"It can be fixed, everything that is broken can be fixed, besides it's not like fixing a computer, it'll be easy." Shion said looking at Jr. with a grin on her face.

"Ok…but Shion, you alright, I mean before you dropped the plate your eyes looked really weird… like you known when a signal is lost and you lose the picture, and all that's left is this fuzzy stuff on the screen, and I'm pretty sure your eye's aren't suppose to look like that." Jr. said with his hands on his hips.

**Really Rubedo, how did you ever come up with that one?**

Jr. jumped in surprise at the strange voice, letting his body fall to the ground.

"Jr. are you okay." Shion said trying to hide a laugh, it was more comical on her side.

"It's Albedo." Jr.'s said as he touched his chest, his voice didn't sound sad, he didn't sound angry, he sounded…happy.

"Albedo?!" Shion asked surprised.

"Yeah, he's awake…Hey, Albedo."

**Yo Rubedo, what's up?**

"What, that's all you can say, after all that's happened."

**Oh sorry Rubedo, you know me I forgot the candy and flowers. **Albedo's voice dripped with the usual sarcasm.

Jr. laughed, he had missed Albedo's sarcasm.

"Oh hey, I have message from MOMO, she says hi."

**Does it look like I care, wait let me rephrase that... Does it sound like I care.**

"Hey you should be a little bit more considerate, I mean you are living inside my head." Jr. said in a smug tone.

**Yeah, and I wonder what your mechanical doll would think knowing that you think about her in her bathing suit. **

Jr. went completely red; Albedo had won battle #1

"WHAT…that's not true, I don't… stop sneaking around my head!"

**What else I'm suppose to do, play cards.**

"I know what you can do, but it involves your physical body some hot sauce, some rope, and…"

**Oh Rubedo, I didn't know you liked me like that.**

Jr. went completely red again; Albedo had won battle #2

"Shut up Albedo!"

Shion was just watching Jr. moving franticly, even though she couldn't hear Albedo's voice, she could only imagine what they were doing, well actually, there were doing the same thing they all ways do, they were fighting.

In the time they had been fighting she had all ready fixed the plate. It was amusing to say the least; Shion continued to wash the dishes, also taking Jr. spot, while he fought … with himself. She quickly grabbed a cloth and wiped the water from the plate, moving it in a circler motion to get all the water, she closed her eyes to find a bit of peace.

_Do you hate it, I do, I hate this human body, I long to merge with the ever lasting consciousness, to be with my sons and daughters, but before that, I must break the last seal, so its power will finally be released, into huge, crushing waves!_

Shion braced the plate making sure not to drop it this time, there was no hiding it, Shion could hear voices in her head, but it was not like the other voice she heard. It wasn't Nephilim. No, Nephilim's voice was calm and somewhat soothing. But this voice it was… deprived and unfocused, could…could it be U-DO Shion thought.

"Hey, Jr." Shion said just loud enough to break them from their fight.

Jr. turned to her, giving her his full attention. "Yeah, Shion."

"May I ask you and Albedo a question?" She swallowed "It might sound wired."

"Sure Shion, shoot, but there's no guarantee Albedo is going to answer."

Shion lowered her head, and recoiled a bit. "Jr. do you or Albedo…feel U-DO."

Silence was a thing no one liked to hear, especially between friends, its not like it was an offensive question, it was more scary then anything.

Especially since, what they have all been though.

"Do I hear U-DO? Hmmm I don't know, but I guess Albedo would know more than me, hold on I'll ask… Hey Albedo, do you hear U-DO."

**U-DO? If I heard U-DO I'd be out of here faster then you could think of ma peche's white panties.**

"ALBEDO!!!"

**Well since you asked so nicely, no, he is gone.**

"Shion, neither Albedo or me can sense U-DO…I guess he really his gone."

"I see so U-DO… is gone." Shion said with a weary smile

"Shion, why'd you want to know?"

"Mmm, oh no reason, Jr. why don't you go to bed, I'll finish up here."

"Are you sure?" Jr. asked, he sounded worried

"Yeah, you go head."

Jr. looked back at Shion worried, then exited the kitchen; the sound of the door closing, echoed though the nearly empty room.

Shion sighed, looking down at the still unfinished chore, she put her hands in the now ice cold water picking up the last dish, she dried it quietly, no noise, no emotion.

She hoped, she had really hoped.


	3. Chapter 3: A distant call

Shion opened her eyes to see that she was in a place that was not her bed, this place had been draped in white, there were no walls, no ceiling, and no floor. It was just there.

"What is this place, why am I here?"

_Because, he wants you to be here._

Shion jumped, she twisted her whole body around looking for the distant call. Suddenly a black hole formed right in front of her. A body came out from the darkness.

"Hello Shion."

Shion was stunned, a figure that was dressed in nothing but a black rode stood before her, and a white mask covered the figure's face.

"What's wrong, have you lost the will to speak?" The voice was kind and gentle.

Shion backed away; she was scared, you could see it plainly on her face.

"Who are you, what is this place, why am I here." Shion asked.

The figure stepped forward. "Your questions are simple, but." The figure got closer to Shion. "Not so easy to answer."

"I am nothing but a memory… this place is where all his memories are kept… and the reason to why you are here… it's because he wishes it."

Shion hit a point of realization.

"Who is **he**, is it…?" Shion hugged herself and held on to this hope, even if it felt like it was slipping away.

"Is it chaos?" Shion said as she hugged herself tighter.

There was that silence again.

"Please tell me, do you know him, he's about the same height as me, he has tan skin, and silver hair… please tell me, do you know him." Shion was out of breath; she was going a mile a minute, describing her lost friend to the mysterious figure.

"Please Shion, come this way." The figure held out its hand.

Shion didn't know what she was feeling, but she trusted this person. She reached for the persons hand, they touched, an electrical surge was felt; Shion recoiled pulling back her hand, with a hiss. Shion then began to notice the room was changing, things began to shift and turn, the blinding white of the room was now replaced with mirrors.

"What, what are these mirrors for?" Shion asked.

"They hold the chapters of his life, whatever his eyes have seen have been recorded in these mirrors." The figure responded.

"There are so many." Shion said as she wandered though the big room, there were mirrors in all different colors and shapes.

"Why are they different?" Shion asked.

"Depending on the situation, and the emotion that was felt, at the time, and given in that moment."

Shion stopped at one particular mirror; it took its place on one whole part of the wall. It was very tall, not wide; the entire frame was simple, rectangular, white, plain.

"Ah, I see you've chosen that one, do you wish to see it." The figure said.

"What do you mean?" Shion asked confused, turning to her right see the person standing beside her, staring at it.

"This is the start, were the die was cast, were he awoke from his peaceful slumber." The figure said, ignoring Shion question.

"Wait, I still don't-."

"Shion, you must look towards the mirror." The figure said interrupting Shion.

Shion didn't understand, but for some strange reason she listened.

"Now, you must open your mind and allow the waves to ebb and flow into your mind, do not lose site of those waves, concentrate on them."

Shion did as the figure said; suddenly she began to see streams of colors flow in her minds eye.

"I see them." Shion stated.

"Good, now allow the memory to unfold in your mind." The voice responded gentle, and softly, almost as if it was slipping away.

Shion opened her minds eye fully; to see she was falling in an area of space, full of beautiful stars and colorful waves. She then saw a wonderful shining light.

"I see it!"

* * *

The Keepers eyes slid open half way, seeing rays of sunshine come though the arch like windows, she felt the cold stone of the alter beneath her head. She had slept their all night, still sitting in the wooden chair. 

"I must have dozed off."

She did not move, she didn't feel the need to; there was really nothing to get up for. All she wanted to do was lie there, watching the small rays of sunshine, listening to wind as it rustled though the grass, listening to the birds has…wait birds, birds had never been seen inside this room, but she could hear them, and see them they were all around. What could have gotten their attention?

The Keeper started to raise her head; already coming to the thought that maybe the children were throwing food around, if that was true she was going to be so pis-

The Keeper's thoughts were interrupted and soon vanished from her mind. All hate, frustration, and anger were erased. She had been confronted with two blue eyes, staring back at her. There color and glow were unbelievable, it was like looking into the deepest pools of water, getting lost… drowning.

The Keeper then took in the rest of the child's face, his complexion was dark, and his hair was silver, like a blanket of stars. She had felt great comfort and peace in his features.

**KYAAAAAAAA!!! **

The Keeper turned around to see what that noise was; she looked towards the door, she saw a broken plate on the floor, and food all around it, obviously being bought to her. The Keeper looks up to see one of the servants terrified, shaking with fear.

"Go get Lady Seraph and Lady Lucifer." The Keeper ordered her.

She didn't move.

"GO!!!" The Keeper said losing her patients. Suddenly the servant rushed out of the room, finding a new motivation for her fear.

She then turned to the child; to see if he was all right, his body was still, he seemed unfazed by what just happened.

"I'm sorry for that, well now I think I should introduce myself," The Keeper said pulling down her hood so that the shadow on her face was removed, and so that her hair could be seen.

"Good Morning, my name is Angelus, but you may call me Keeper, its nice to meet you." She said smiling; her features were soft and gentle. Her eyes and hair were a bright shade orange; her complexion was dark, which made the orange really stand out. The hair draped elegantly down her long neck, and stopped at a beautiful aqua pendent.

"Its true… the time has finally come."

The Keeper turned around to see Lady Seraph and Lady Lucifer standing at the door, Lady Seraph giving a warm smile of acceptations. But Lady Lucifer's smile was entirely different, it was a mixture of happy and derange, when she smiled it was an act of sin in itself.

Lucifer began to come closer, her body limp; her hair covered half of her face, still showing her sinful smile. Her body then took steps from side to side forward and backwards, probably doing a joyful dance on her part, but to others it might seem like she needed medical attention.

Then the strange part came, she started to speak in complete nonsense.

"Oh glory be, the day as finally come. Oh, the beauty, the glow, the pure shine that illuminates from its body. That smell, yes that intoxicating smell that blocks the mind of its true path, and that wonderful color… how pretty." Lucifer said as she reached the boy and cupped his face in her cold hands.

"**I CAN SEE IT, THE PURE COLOR OF DEATH!!!"**

The sound of birds flapping their wings, making their escape.

Right in his face, right in his damn face, and yet the boy seemed unfazed. The Keeper couldn't take any more of this, so she grabbed Lucifer's hand, Lucifer did not turn to her.

"Please my Lady, he has just awakened, he has no memories or emotions; please I beg of you do not rush things with this boy." The Keeper pleaded, still holding on to Lucifer's hand, in hopes, in direr hopes.

Lucifer stayed still, as her hand that was on the boys face slid off, and the hand that was in the Keepers hand returned to Lucifer side.

"Your right." Those were the only words that Lucifer said before she walked back a bit still drinking in the beautiful sight before her, then leaving the room.

The Keeper felt relief in knowing that she did not anger Lady Lucifer. Usually when someone angered Lady Lucifer they didn't come back feeling well…or alive.

With that over with, the Keeper turned her attention back to the boy, when she did she saw that the boy was slumbering peaceful with Lady Seraph softly patting his head, just like a mother would do to comfort her child.

Seraph then rose her head to look at the Keeper, gracing her with a gently smile, then walking to the door in graceful strides and leaving.

The Keeper sighed and looked down at the stunning child in his wonderful peace. Smiling to herself, almost trying to comfort her own thoughts, but she could not deny the truth.

_No, there were no mother's here…only gods._

* * *

Shion then awoke in her bed, quickly sitting up and reaching to her chest to where her pendent use to be. She looked beside her to see Allen sleeping peacefully, she was jealous. 

How she longed, for a pleasant nights sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4: The Greatest of Feasts

Author Note: Hey thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, means a lot. Also sorry about the late update I'll try to do better. So anyway I hope you enjoy, and remember your reviews are the only thing keeping me alive…seriously.

Please forgive me if there are any spelling errors, I wrote this thing really late at night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My unexplained hatred, happiness, and sorrow are given to my three beautiful children. They will shine without question. They will live for the future and stride forward… but I know their flaws. They will not make it._

_They will not make it. _

Shion was seen pacing around the Elsa for hours; contemplating the dream she had last night. Everyone watched her from a distance. Walking back and forward, in and out of rooms. Stopping, then starting again. She was in one of **those** moods, even Allen knew when took back off, everyone knew when to back off.

Well…almost everyone, Jr. was actually dared by Albedo to ask her if she was PMSing, Jr. did it, and Jr. got hit by a smashing right hook and went two feet in the air. After that anyone could hear Albedo laughing his head off…

Shion was sitting in the Elsa's dinning area, one hand supporting her head the other drawing phantom like figures on the table.

"Shion."

Shion looked up to see Allen's worried face.

"Allen, what is it?" she said almost without caring. _Almost._

"Shion, I'm worried about you, everyone is. Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I believe my problems are my own, thank you but I do not need yo…"

Before Shion could say another word Allen slammed his hands on the table, his head down. "Don't…"

"Allen."

"Don't say it Shion, we've been over this before, you don't bare the world on your shoulders."

_But… that's what it feels like._

"Shion if…if you need a shoulder to cry on…" Allen said as he raised his head. " Please don't hesitate to ask… because I love you."

Shion began to feel tears form behind her eyes, as she fell pray to those three simple words. She started to cry.

"Shion I'm sorry, I didn't me…AAAAhhh!" But Allen didn't have time to finish his sentence. He was jumped by a crying Shion giving him a crushing hug, as they both fell to the floor. Shion and Allen both lay there for a while, the only sound that could be heard was the sweet humming of the engines.

"Allen…I'm sorry, I love you as well but… its just that I been having really weird dreams lately, and I don't know how to react to them." Shion said burying her face deeper into Allen's shoulder.

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" Allen said placing his right hand on Shion's lower back and rubbing in a circular motion, in attempts to sooth her.

Shion raised her head to look at Allen, there eyes meeting. "I don't want to be a barer of pain any more." Shion says lowering her head down a bit so she was no longer looking at her lovers face.

"Then don't." Allen said catching Shion off guard. She didn't expect that answer. Or any answer. Shion then felt a shift in movement beneath her; Allen had moved his body so they were both in the up right sitting position. Shion had turned her head to look at Allen's face.

"Shion, please I don't want to see you suffer, so please give me some of your pain." Allen said has he snatched both of Shion's hands, holding on to them tightly in his own.

_Don't abandon me, don't leave me behind._

Shion shook her head, and looked back to Allen.

" Are you sure you want to." She said.

"Yes." Allen said, without hesitation.

--

So they sat there for hours. Shion told Allen everything. She told him about the strange dreams she was having, and the person in them, the visions of chaos's memories, and about the voices in her head. Time passed and both of them were back sitting by the table.

"Whoa Shion, you really saw chaos's memories. That's incredible, amazing." Allen was on the edge of his seat unable to keep his cool, like a child who was being told a wonderful story.

Shion stayed silent, feeling little excitement for these things. But she couldn't help but smile at Allen's reaction.

"But Shion, how do know your mind isn't playing tricks on you. It seems a little farfetched, you know." Allen said.

Shion stretched her arms a bit releasing some of the tension in them. She then faced Allen with a wonderful smile.

"I know its true, because…" She reached for her heart. "I can feel it." She said.

Allen reached for Shion's hand from across the table holding it in his own. "I believe you Shion." He said returning the smile. "Hey Shion, you said something about a person in your dream right?" Allen asked.

"Yes." She stated simply.

"Well then if that person knows chaos, than maybe that person knows where earth is." Allen said excitingly. Hoping he had just solved all her problems.

"I know."

Allen expression changed from king-of-the-world to looking as if he just got the wind knocked out of him. "Oh."

"But the thing is, I can only meet this person in my dreams."

"Well then why don't you just go back to sleep?" Allen asked simply.

"Well that's the thing I…I can't." Shion looked up to see Allen. "That's why I've been walking around ever since I woke up. I wanted to get tired."

"Well Shion, you know there are better was then that to go to sleep." Allen pointed out.

Shion lowered her head again. " I know, but I figured this way, no one would worry about me."

"What are serious, Shion everyone was worried about you… especially me." Allen said has he tightened the grip on Shion's smaller hand.

"Come on I'll help… I mean if you want me to." Allen said.

Shion smiled.

--

So the hours went by and before they knew it, they had tried every trick in the book. But nothing worked.

"Ok, so lets go over what we've tried." Shion said getting out a piece of paper, listing all the flailed ideas.

"Ok, drink warm milk."

"Check." Allen responded.

"Exercising."

"Check."

"Watching really boring movies."

"Check."

"Hearing lullaby's."

"Check."

"Eating a lot."

"Check."

"Rubbing my tummy."

"Check… hey, you know I think we should try that one again." Allen said giving Shion a sexy grin.

Shion then responded by giving him a smack upside the head. "Allen how could you think about that in a time like this!"

"Sorry…I couldn't resist." He said chuckling lightly.

Shion sighed and planted her face flat on the table in frustration, passing off her love's humor. They were right back were they started.

"Hey Shion, you know my mom always used to tell me, that if you want something strong enough and your hearts in the right place and you wait for it, then eventually it'll hit you." Allen said.

Shion lifted her head up from the table looking at Allen, crossing her arms.

"Yeah well I wish it would hit me." Shion said in a gruff fashion.

"HEY HEADS UP!"

Shion didn't have time to react; before she knew it, a strange foreign object hit her right in the back of the head. She fell flat on the table, out cold.

"SHION!" Allen cried. He then felt something knock against his foot. He looked down to see a small rubber ball. He then looked up at the door to see Tony, Hammer, and Jr. all wearing baseball gloves and looking guilty.

"Sorry." The trio said in unison.

Allen picked up the ball and threw it at them pretty hard, but not hitting anyone.

"You Idiots!" Allen said in a very pissed off tone. He then turned his attention to the unconscious Shion. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Shion." No answer.

"Shion!"

"SHION!"

But it was to late; her mind had slipped to far.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shion opened her eyes to find that mirrors had surrounded her once again, and the same cloaked figure sitting on a white chair next to a small white table.

"Welcome back Shi…"

"Wait, before you say anything else, please you have to answer my question." Shion said interrupting the person in front of her.

Shion took a deep breath. "Do you know the way to Earth?"

The figure stayed silent knowing that Shion didn't want to hear pleasant words of any kind. The figure only lifted a finger and pointed to a mirror that was small and oval shaped, it had a golden frame that look like waves gently circled around it.

Shion slowly walked over to it, and examined it closely.

"A grand banquet lays in wait. Meetings. The knights come forth." Said the voice behind her.

Before Shion could react, she could already feel herself being dragged into the memory.

The Light engulfed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The birds sang happily in the lush green forest, as the soft breeze graced the trees making them sway to the rhythm of nature, the sunlight shimmered though the forest. Like shades of broken glass.

Two figures walked though the forest; carrying baskets filled to the brim with various kinds of fruits.

"Hurry now, before night fall." The Keeper said looking back to see if the boy was doing well. The days had past and the boy had control over his body and emotions, even though the boy looked 16 years of age his consciousness was still unstable, and that was very dangerous.

"Keeper." The boys voice was soft and gentle.

The Keeper turned around. "Yes." She responded.

The boy had a confused look on his face, his head tilted to the side; he stood there with a heavy basket of fruit and wearing a plain white dress, the straps tied around his neck, giving a lovely view of his backside. It was a ridiculous outfit for him to wear, especially since he was male…but those were Lady Lucifer orders. Also he didn't seem to mind…

But he also didn't know any better.

"What is all this fruit for?" The boy asked.

The Keeper sighed she didn't like keeping things from him, even if it was a secret.

"Ok I'll tell, but keep it a secret. If Lady Lucifer knew I told you she'd have my head." The Keeper said looking around to see if anyone was around, Lady Lucifer had a reputation of showing up at the worse times.

He nodded in anticipation, his sliver hair swaying in the soft breeze.

"It's for a banquet, were celebrating your awakening, your coming to be with us." The Keeper said smiling.

The boy began to turn red, he turned his face away from her but his eyes stayed on hers. The soft ocean blue of his eyes seemed to glow brighter.

"All… for me." The boy said meekly.

"Yes, now come along, we don't want to be late. The children are probably killing each by now." She said.

--

And as fate would have it, when they got back to the meadow clearing, She fond Thirteen children running around like crazy. All having different problems. There was fighting, crying, taunting, the list goes on.

Just then, a little girl with long blond hair came running up to the Keeper, tears running down her bright green eyes."

"Ke…Keeper…I…my dolly…" Her tears choked on her words.

The Keeper then gently set the basket down, kneeling down to the crying child. The Keeper had made dolls for all the children; of course the boys didn't find interest in them like the girls did. They were nothing special; more of a comfort item then anything.

Clam down now Issachar everything's ok now, please stop crying." The Keeper told her wiping the tears away with her hand. " Now tell me what happened."

What was once sadness had now become pure rage.

"Levi, he stole my dolly, and he won't give it back!" She said turning her little hands into fists.

The Keeper sighed. Of course, who else would it be, those two were always fighting. The Keeper got to her feet and looked around to locate Levi. He was only a couple yards away, surrounded by all the other boys, obviously talking about his victory.

"LEVI!"

Levi and all the other boys turned their heads to see a very angry Keeper and a Smug looking Issachar. All the boys and girls giggled, has Levi made his walk to the Keeper. His head lowered, dragging the doll with him.

A small boy with short burgundy hair and pale blue eyes came strolling up to them.

"Levi give Issachar back her doll." The Keeper said with a stern voice.

Levi turned to Issachar and held the doll right in her reach. But when she went to grab it, he pulled it back at the last minute making her stumble.

"I'll only give it to her if she can reach it." Levi said holding the doll high in the air were she couldn't reach. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't get it.

"No fair! No fair!" Issachar screamed as she continued to jump for her doll.

The Keeper had just about had enough of this nonsense, and was about to step in when she realized that the doll had been swiped out of Levi's hand.

"Reuben!" Issachar exclaimed happily.

Reuben was a boy with long back hair and bright blue eyes. He was a good child, always helping, and never asking for anything in return. The silent hero type. Levi and him didn't get along at all, but Issachar adored him. He handed back the doll to Issachar and strolled off.

Issachar jumped and squealed happily at the return of her doll. She then turned to Levi and stuck her tongue out at him. She then ran off to be with her savior. Levi just walked off grumbling to himself.

"They don't get along very well… do they?"

The Keeper turned around to see the silver haired boy still holding the heavy basket, waiting patiently.

"Nonsense, Levi really likes Issachar, he didn't take the doll to be mean, he just wants her attention." The Keeper said as she looked at the boy, who looked at her with a confused face.

The Keeper was embarrassed. She had almost forgot that he was there, and for him to see that entire scene. How could things get any worst.

"Oh good your back, it was so hurtful of you to keep me waiting."

This was not the Keeper's lucky day. She turned around to see Lady Lucifer descending the stone steps that lead to the alter room. The children cleared away from her. She was walking straight to the Keeper. Or more precisely to the boy, with a sinister grin on her face.

"Good Evening, Lady Lucifer." The Keeper said bowing respectfully.

But Lucifer walked pasted her, completely ignoring her existence. She went right up to the boy standing taller then him, casting a shadow over him. The light could not touch him.

"How are you today." She said putting a hand to his tan cheek. He shivered.

"I…I'm fine today." He responded softly.

"Good." Lucifer smiled and grabbed his hand, and began to drag him to the stone stairs. "Well then if you will only come with m…" But her words were cut short, as the body she was trying to move rebelled against her.

"But…But Lady Lucifer I still have help the Keeper with the fruit." He reasoned.

Never letting go of his hand Lucifer glared deeply and brutally at the Keeper. The Keeper got the message; Lady Lucifer didn't have to use words to tell others what she wanted. The Keeper nodded her head.

"Its alright, I can take care of things from here." The Keeper said reassuring the boy with a fake smile.

"Well then, shall we." Lucifer then gave him a tug by the hand to make him walk with her. They began walking up the stone steps, the boy looked back to see the Keeper's figure getting smaller as they ascended the steps into the alter room.

The two stepped throw the arch like window into the room. Only to be greeted by three strange figures, standing in the shadows of the great room. They were all clad in black from head to toe.

"Allow me to introduce my three beautiful children." When Lucifer said that the trio came out of the shadows. There were two boys, and one girl. All of them had white hair, pale skin and red eyes.

"This is my first son, Elyon." After she said that the young man came froth. He wore no expression on his face. He was quite handsome, his white hair was spiked back a little, his red eyes stared downed at the boy. The man gave a bow to the boy, and backed away.

This is my second son, Wilhelm." Another man came froth. His expression was a bit more relaxed, he kind of looked happy. Like the other man he was also very handsome, his white locks draped across his face. He took his bow, and backed away.

"And last but not least. This is my daughter, Delphine" the last was the young woman, she came froth. Her expression was disgruntled. But she was gorgeous; her long white ran elegantly down her back. She took her bow, and backed away.

Lucifer then walked behind the boy.

"I present to you, your knights!" In responses, the trio all bowed before the boy and Lucifer. Lucifer then put her mouth to the boy's ear and whispered to him.

"_They will protect you."_

_--_

The hours went by and the feast was about to begin, the dining hall large. It was not used often; servants usually bought meals to them. Never had the boy seen everyone eat together at once. It felt very nice to see everyone enjoying themselves.

It was a special event, and as such the boy was seated at the head of the table, Lady Seraph and Lady Lucifer were seated on ether side of him. On Seraph's side were the Keeper, Elyon, and six of the thirteen children. On Lucifer's were side Delphine, Wilhelm, and six of the thirteen children, and at the other side of the table was one of the thirteen children. Joshua.

Lucifer arose from her seat, all eyes on her.

"Welcome my child to the greatest of feasts. We are all here to welcome this beautiful creature into are lives." She said extending her arm to boy, and placed her hand on his shoulder. He shivered under her touch. "He will be our finally closing curtain, the last serenade to our song."

He didn't understand her. The boy looked at the Keeper whose eyes were cast to the floor all so with Lady Seraph's."

"We welcome you." He looked back to Lady Lucifer, their eyes met. Piercing red met soft blue. It was then that he felt fear for the first time.

"Our dear Failsafe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shards of glass fell to the floor lying next to her feet. The mirror broke.

Shion snapped out of the memory, her eyes adjusting to where she was. She was still in the room with, the figure still sitting in the chair looking back at her. She then looked to the broken glass by her feet.

"Why did it break?" Shion asked.

"Because you know that memory now, its propose has ended."

Shion then realized what it was that she came here for, and the mirror did not answer her question.

"Bu…But you said that the mirror would tell me how to find earth." Shion said almost yelling.

"I never said anything like."

"Then…what was the point of showing me that!?" Shion yelled.

"You needed to see it. You needed to know. To know him. To understand him." The figure slowly arose from her chair. "To find earth you must first find the brightest star in all the universe.

Shion looked shocked. "The... brightest star?"

"Yes."

Shion rubbed her eyes, things started to look fuzzy and unclear. Then darkness came.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, that a pretty nasty bump she's got on the back of her head "._ Mary_

"Oh please Shion, wake up." _Allen_

"Shion were sorry for hitting you in the back of the head with a baseball." _Hammer_

"What the hell were you morons doing playing baseball in the ship!" _Captain_ _Matthews _

"Great job idiot now were both going to get in trouble." _Tony_

"It was all Albedo's idea." _Jr._

"_**Why you little bastard."**_ _Albedo_

"Quiet everyone I think she coming around." _Shelly_

Shion's eyes flattered open; she slowly got up from the bed she was lying on.

"Easy there Shion, you've got quite the bump on your head." Mary said.

Shion then began rubbing the back of her ahead where the bump was. "Ow, why does it feel like I got hit with a baseball."?

Jr., Tony, and Hammer all started to turn red, and began act in a nonchalant fashion.

"Shion thank goodness your ok, you had me worried sick." Allen said. "Did you find out what you need to know?"

Everyone in the room had a confused face.

"What's he talking about Shion?" Jr. asked.

Shion's face grew a smirk.

"I know how to find earth."


	5. Chapter 5 : Unexpected Visitor

Author Note: I am so sorry for the late update guys, I'll try to do better from now on. Well anyway thanks for the reviews much appreciated. Sorry I didn't reply to you all I'll do it next time. Also please don't hate the spelling, I pulled another all nighter. So anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hey I know this didn't show up in my other four chapters but I do not own Xenosaga. Because if I did I would cuddle chaos forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The door to the truth is opening slowly for you. But don't worry, you'll see it all one way or another. But I wonder…_

_If you'll be able to handle it._

Everyone was silent at Shion's last statement. The room felt empty.

"Shi…Shion what did you say." Jr. asked in shock.

Shion brought herself up from her laying position, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Bringing herself to her feet slowly.

"Earth… we can finally go there." Shion said in a somewhat fantasy daze.

"Who told you this Shion." Mary asked.

"A person in my dreams."

"Was it… Nephilim." Jr. asked with a linger of hope.

"No… I really don't know who this person is…but I feel that these words or true." Shion said as she moved farther away from the bed, and closer to the door. Everyone seemed worried and confused, were they really going to basis this simply on a dream. To risk everything for a distorted memory fragment.

"Well…what are we waiting for?" Jr. said like a voice of reason.

"Little Master." Shelly and Mary said in unison.

Jr. walked closer to the door to stand next to Shion.

"Lets go to earth." He said with a big smile.

"Count me in." Allen then walked towards them where he was greeted with a loving hug from Shion.

"I never doubted you for a second Shion." Allen said returning the hug.

"Well look who grew a back bone." Jr. said poking gentle fun at Allen.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean!"

Jr. just smiled.

"Well if Little Master is up for it, then so are we." Mary said as Shelly and Mary walked to the door.

Jr. then turned to Captain Matthews.

"Well what say you Captain, we couldn't do it without you." Jr. said.

Captain Matthews grunted even at the thought of how dangerous this was going to be.

"You're all crazy, but do I really have a choice." He said scratching his head.

"That's the sprit Captain." Hammer said excitedly.

"Yeah, first one to the bridge gets the last piece of cake in the kitchen," Tony said as he made a dash out the door.

"Hey no fair you got a head start." Jr. called after him and run out the door with Hammer right behind him.

"Hey ya morons don't you dare think you guys are off the hook, you're still going to pay for playing baseball in the ship!" Matthews yelled and went after them.

"Little Master please wait for us." Shelly called after them.

"Yeah! And besides I made that cake so it's only fair that I get the last piece." Mary said as she and Shelly ran out the door.

Shion and Allen were the last to leave. They walked slowly out the room hand in hand. Taking their time, breathing in the air around them. It was funny but the air seemed a lot cleaner then it did a minute a go.

"Thank you for standing by me."

"Anytime."

--

The bridge was busy; everyone was ready and waiting at their stations. The air had become thicker again, the tension was great and strong everyone could feel it.

"Ok Shion you're the only one who knows where were going so lead the way." Jr. said in the giddiest voice you'd ever hear.

Shion blinked. "I already told you we have to find the brightest star in the universe, I don't know any more then that."

"What! Are you serious." Jr. began to rub his forehead out of frustration. "Man how are we going to find earth with a answer as vague as that."

"The sun."

Jr. and Shion turned to look at Shelly. "What did you say Shelly."

"The sun is said to be the brightest star in the known universe." Shelly said.

"But wait don't we all ready have a sun." Allen said.

"I suppose every galaxy has one, but the one I'm talking about is ten times bigger then any we have seen. Also I think its relatively close to earth but all information on where it is has been lost for thousands of years probably to years of war."

"Wow Shelly where'd you hear all that." Mary said

Shelly turned to her sister. "I really don't know, I think I read it in a book."

Mary shook her head from side to side. "Well that's my sister for ya, the natural book worm."

"Hey! Enough chit chat over there, does anyone know where we're going." Captain Matthews yelled.

"I guess not looks like were goanna have to wander for a bit." Jr. said.

Captain Matthews groaned and pulled his red cap down over his face. "Great, just great I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed today."

"If its all we can do for now, then its all we can do." Jr. said not expecting anyone to hear.

_**Oh what the hell is going on now?**_

"Hey sleepy head your up, did you enjoy your nap." Jr. said teasingly.

_**Don't you even start with me Rubedo; I'm stilled pissed at you.**_

"Oh come on are you still mad about the baseball thing."

…

"Your goanna have to talk to me sooner are later."

…

"Albedo are even listening to me…"

_**Rubedo shut up!**_

"What's your problem?"

_**Don't you feel it, the surge of energy that seems to just linger here?**_

"What do you mean I don't feel anything?"

_**Were being watched Rubedo.**_

Jr. jumped at what Albedo said. "Wait what do you mean, wh…"

_**Quite fool do you want them to hear you, talk with your mind not your mouth.**_

_All right, so who's watching us?_

**_Hell if I know, but feeling their eyes upon us makes me tingle. You ever they are their not keeping themselves a secret._**

_What do you mean?_

**_They want us to know their here, oh I love it just like an advanced game of cat and mouse._**

It was just then that Jr. felt a great build of energy hit him like a brick wall. Jr. was hit hard as if someone hit him in the gut; he then went crashing to the floor. Shion was the first to notice since she was standing right next to him.

"Jr. are you ok!" Shion cried out.

Jr. began to rube the back of his head where the pain still lingered.

"Yeah… I think…"

**_Rubedo look above you!_**

Jr. raised his head to look out the window that separated them for space, but instead of seeing stars at first glance the first thing that go his attention was a figure dressed in a black rode standing straight up on the glass staring back at them.

Jr. mouth was in awe; Shion then turned her head to look at what Jr. was looking at. She froze in fear.

_The song of love is being sung but not everyone can hear it, does that me they are not loved._

Shion shuddered and fell to her knees, her head fell forward, her breathing pattern became uneven. She could feel the bile rise in her throat, salty tears made there way down her cheeks. Her hands moved to her chest to were her pendent use to be.

"Why…why does it hurt so much." She said in a suffocated voice.

"Shion!" Allen cried, as he bent down to aid his love. He then looked up to see the figure.

"What the hell is that?" Allen said.

Everyone then looked up to that spot and saw the strange person still standing on the glass window as if it was nothing.

"Hey what the hell, get off my ship! Tony! Kick this thing into high gear knock that free loader off!" Captain Matthews yelled.

"You got it!" Tony said happily.

Tony was excited to "kick it" as the Captain put it, but when Tony tried nothing seemed to work.

"Tony what the hells wrong."

Tony turned around to face the Captain. " Its no good, I can't get anything to move."

"What! Hammer what's going on."

"Its true Captain, nothing is responding its like everything just stopped." Hammer said.

Just then the figure began to come though the window like a ghost, Jr. had gotten the strength to get up from the ground and reach for his gun. But before he could even point he noticed that the figure had disappeared from his sight.

"Now, now, cutie were you going to shoot me. I'm heart broken." The figure said from behind Jr.

Jr. quickly jumped away to a safe enough distance, and then pointed his gun at the strange person.

"Tell us who you are before, I blow off your face off." Jr. said pissed off

"My face, my face that's impossible you can't see my face." The person said laughingly. It was true the person's face could not be seen because of the hood covering the face.

"So what I'll still blow it off." Jr. said even more pissed off.

The figure then laughed harder. "I like you cutie, just for that I'll show you my face." The figure's hands then grabbed the hood and pulled it down, revealing a woman with long blond hair and striking green eyes. She looked like she was eighteen.

"Hello, my name is Issachar."

Shion's eyes widened. She could feel a surge of energy go though her entire body.

"No it couldn't possible be the same person…could it." Shion whispered.

Issachar's eyes left Jr. and traveled to Shion's kneeling form. It was then that Shion felt a shadow casting on her; she looked up to see Issachar towering over her. Issachar then reached a hand toward Shion. But in lighting quick speed Allen jumped in front of her.

"Don't you dare tou…" But before he could finish his words, Allen was tossed viscously across the room and smashed hard against the window.

"ALLEN!" Shion cried, and stared to get up and run to her love forgetting about her pain.

But was stopped by a forceful hand that pulled her back.

It was then that Jr. took Allen's place and pointed a gun right in Issachar's face."

"Don't you dare tou..." But just like Allen, Jr. was tossed across the room, he hit the window then came chasing down into Tony's lap.

"LITTLE MASTER!" Mary and Shelly both yelled and ran to his aid. Shion felt helpless, no matter how much she struggled. She could not break lose.

"Why are you struggling, what's the point?" Issachar said bringing Shion closer to her so only they could hear the conversation. "You're the one aren't you…the one who can hear our voices."

Shion stopped struggling.

Issachar chuckled. "I thought as much, so tell me, do you him crying." Issachar said with poison dripping from every word.

Shion felt that pain in her heart again, and cringed at her words.

Issachar then began laughing manically. "You can hear him, you can hear him, but you can't do anything about it!"

"Issachar is it really necessary for you to be such a bitch."

Everyone was got off guard as they looked to window again to see another black robed figure standing effortlessly in space.

Issachar let go of Shion and threw her to the ground. "Levi must you all ways ruin my fun, besides your not even suppose to be here."

"I only came because your taking to long, now stop toying with them, and do what you came here to do." Levi said.

Issachar groaned, she then disappeared and then reappeared next to Levi. " I don't need you to tell me how to do my job." Issachar said.

"Whatever, just get on with it, so we can go back. This place is starting to give me a headache."

Issachar snorted, and then turned her attention back to the Elsa crew. "Goodbye my little play toys I'm sure well meet each other soon." With that said the two figures then disappeared into nothingness.

"Levi… and Issachar aren't those the names of the E.S.s." Mary said while aiding Jr.

It was then that a spark of light just snapped in the middle of space and became huge. It began to engulf everything around it.

"W-what the hell is that thing!" Matthews yelled

"Don't know, but whatever it is, its moving fast." Hammer replied.

"Tony get us out of here!"

"Its still no good the controllers still aren't working."

_You can't do anything_.

The words still lingered in Shion head, the faint sound still drifting in the farthest reaches of her mind, as she lay there still on the cold hard ground of were she was left. Maybe those words were true. Shion couldn't help but feel heavy, and light head, Shion laughed at the thought and gave a small smile.

She could hear many things as she laid there, people yelling, running. But she really couldn't see all that much, except for the bright light that seemed to cover everything…


	6. Chapter 6 : Purpose for Breathing

Author Note: Hey what's up everyone, hey look 6th chapter. Like always please be gentle with my grammar. And heads up to my readers out there, this story will have future yaoi. But it will make sense in the story line, so it won't be anything hardcore, promise. So anyway enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Purpose…one's reason for existing. Who they are, what they will become, and what they must they must do. When one finds their meaning they will find happiness…_

_But happiness can not last forever_… 

Broken and shattered memories lay around her; the darkness covered her eyes like a blanket. Her perception seemed to fade. She felt sick, distorted, she wanted to run, but there was no where to run to. She lay silent and let the voice of the past surround her.

_We have lived…lived for so long, you could not begin to understand our pain, you who understands so little. You don't even know you're true home, and now you think you can just come crawling back…pathetic, a word that describes you humans so perfectly._

_You are only a burden to the system…_

Her body turned violently, she tensed. She felt twisted inside.

_You're useless…_

She squirmed, feeling the heavy air around her. "No… I'm not useless."

_YOU'RE USELESS!!!_

"NO. STOP SAYING THAT." She felt like crying. Anger started to build inside her.

_That's it, show me your hatred let it pulse though you body. SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU CAN HATE!!!_

"I SAID STOP!!!"

"SHION." A mysterious voice pulled her out of the dark and in to the light.

Eyes sprang opened only to be blinded by the whiteness. The voices disappeared, the pain had faded but she could still feel it. Shion looked around the room to see it was that place again, the mirrors with all there vide rant colors and shapes stayed silent on the wall. For some reason Shion felt happy to be here, maybe because it was a place that only she could go.

"Shion. I'm glad you have come."

Shion turned around to see the same mysterious figure as before walking slowly toward her. As usually the figure was cloaked from head to toe and was wearing the white mask.

Sealing the person from any identification.

Shion then walked a little bit closer. "For some reason… I'm glad to be here to."

The figure changed her direction and went to the small table in the center of the room and sat down on the small chair. "I'm glad to hear that."

Skipping the idol chitchat, that would have probably continued. Shion started to walk around the room looking for what memory to view. The mirrors all seemed silent she knew that only one would speak to her, searching desperately around the room analyzing each and everyone carefully. But only one seemed to call to her. She stood in front of a medium size square mirror; the rim was made out of stain glass. A mixture of all sorts of colors surrounded the reflecting glass.

"Propose…the reason why we breath, those reasons are meant to make us happy…But sometimes that reason can be something we don't want."

Shion could feel sorrow in the figures voice. But before she could react, she could all ready feel herself being pulled into the memory. The waves surrounded her causing her to drift into the sea of memories.

---------------------------------------------------

The bird songs began to fade into the twilight. The wonderful tapestry of warm colors painted the sky. The clam flowing breeze of the night air felt nice, and in the distance Lady Seraph could be heard singing her song. No words could descried how beautiful the song was. The propose of the song was to sooth and put to rest the tired souls of the day.

The Failsafe sat on the cold stone steps that faced outside, he watched as the light went away and was soon replaced by darkness. A long time had passed, that's all the only way he could descried it, and in that time he had felt so much, and also he grew to know and understand the people around him.

Like, the Keeper looked after the children, Lady Seraph sang beautiful songs, Lady Lucifer look out for everyone, and the knights protected…him. The Failsafe breath drew short as he felt his stomach drop. Everyone had a meaning, a thing to do every day, a reason to carry on…but.

What was his reason?

The question started to pound inside his head, he put his head down so his knees supported it. For some reason whenever he thought about it his heart seemed to beat faster.

"Oh your still up, I thought you would have dozed off by now."

The boy turned around to see the Keeper walking toward him. He got up, and immediately tended to his outfit, quickly dusting out the dirt that may have stuck to the white dress. The Keeper gave a sigh, she had really desisted the fact that Lady Lucifer had ordered him to wear that. But for some reason it didn't seem to bother her as much as it use to.

The Failsafe walked the distance between them, standing before her only coming up to her neck in height. The gentle breeze came though the arch like windows and blew the boys hair over his face; quickly he removed the strands of silver hair and put them back in place.

"Do forgive me for me for the interruption. But Lady Lucifer wished that I check on you." She said with a hint of relief.

The boy stayed silent.

"Well if you don't need anything else, I shall take my leave. Goodnight." She said sweet about to take her leave but was stopped short.

"Keeper wait."

She stopped half way to the door, and turned around to see the boy with hands behind his back, and his head bowed a bit. Quietly staring at the floor. She took a couple of more steps towards him. She felt concerned.

"Yes. What is it, is something wrong?" She asked, as she got closer to the boy.

He lifted his head showing to her his beautiful sea green eyes that seemed to grow brighter. The true magnificence of his eyes seemed to bring peace to her.

"Keeper…what's my reason for being here?"

A deathly silent took over the room as the Keeper's eyes grew in surprise, and guilt. She could not answer that question even she did know the answer. No, it was still too early for this his conscience was still too unstable to hear what needed to be heard.

"What to you mean?" asking as if she didn't know.

The boy turned red. "Everyone…everyone seems to be working towards something, living for something, breathing for something. Tell me please what do I breath for." The boy asked with pleading eyes.

The Keeper walked closer towards him and rested a hand upon his shoulder. "My dear child, such questions can only be answered by the one who is asking them, sometimes that is the only way questions like these can be answered."

The boy turned a bit

"Do you understand?" She asked with hope. The boys face turned again to look at the floor. She felt uneasy seeing this poor child in pain made her heart hurt. "Well, if anything I think that such things can wait till morning, besides you must be tired?"

Just hearing the word made the boy yawn, but he tried to hide it with his hands. The Keeper gave him the look that made the kids uneasy when they didn't want to go to bed. She then pushed the boy towards the alter/bed. Ever since his awakening the alter had been changed into a bed covered with pillows, blankets and a red heavy curtain draped all around, so that could have privacy. Even if he didn't know what the word meant.

The boy got into his own little sanctuary and covered himself with the purple blanket and lied down on the pillows. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy. The Keeper then shut the red curtain leaving only a tiny opening. She then turned to walk away, taking slow and careful steps. Her hand reached up to grad her aqua pendent, holding it her grip. As she slipped out of the room and quietly closed the door.

The boy watched as the Keeper left though the small opening. The room then fell silent. All that was in the room now was himself, and the thirteen idols that watched him. With that the boy listened to the gentle song, and silently drifted away into the realm of sleep.

-------------

The morning sun broke though the unwanted darkness and covered the land with light, flowers began to awake from their sleep, birds could be heard once again, and the night air seemed to disappear. The Failsafe stood upon the stone steps looking out over the land. He had done some thinking, maybe if Lady Seraph was the song that made everyone go to sleep then maybe he was the song made everyone awake up.

He had pondered this for some time and found it quite possible. Before anyone had awoke from their sleep the boy was already ready to put his plan into motion. He spread his arms wide, opening his mouth so his voice could be heard. He took a deep breath and…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh!" **He let all the air from his body rush pushing his stomach hard expelling all the air from it to make the hash noise.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a screaming Delphine came though the doors. Her hands clenching her head in pain, her white hair flying everywhere. Red eyes bulging.

"**Stop! Make it Stop!"** She yelled in agony, as her body swung back and forth in an unruly fashion.

The boy turned around afraid and happy. Did his plan work? Did he find his reason? Delphine rushed to the boy and hit him square in the mouth making him fall down the stone steps and into a patch of red flowers. The boy ached with an odd feeling that came from his leg and arm. Seeing the red flower petals scatter around him made him feel cold, he didn't like that color very much. Then a very anger Delphine towered over him. The boy did not know what to feel, did he do something wrong?

"How dare you sing! How dare you!!" Delphine was about to strike again but was stopped by someone who grabbed her from behind her.

"Delphine clam yourself." The voice was docile.

"Elyon is that you? Let me go! I said let me go!" Her violent struggle made it hard for Elyon to contain her for very long. But then Delphine saw something that made her stop all to together. A dark figure descended from the stairs with Wilhelm. Delphine's body went limp. Her mouth hung open.

"Mot-mother." Delphine stuttered.

Lucifer stopped in front of her but did not look at her. Her eyes traveled down to the body that lay in the red flowers next to her feet. Delphine hung her head in shame before her mother.

"Wilhelm." Lucifer said.

Wilhelm gave little notice to his mother's words, probably because he knew what she was going to say. He then kneeled down and picked up the boy in his arms, cradling him gently. He then began to walk back up the stone steps. The boy was uncertain what was going on all he could pay attention to was the feeling in his leg, arm, and the red color that was taking over the whiteness of his dress. All the sudden a smack was heard from below, and then he could hear two more figures walking up the steps. The next thing he knew was the gentle descend to his bed, the soft feel of the pillows comforting his leg and arm.

It was then that the Keeper came though the door running toward the boy with three little ones behind her. She stopped mid way and stared at the sight before her water seemed to come out of her eyes. The children stopped as well, and stood behind her all in a group.

"Wow, look at all that blood." Asher said, a boy with short red hair and deep blue eyes.

_Blood?_

"Is he dead? He doesn't seem to be moving." Dinah said, a girl with long brown hair and light green eyes.

_Dead?_

" Even if he isn't, I don't think he'll last much longer." Zebulun said, a boy with spiked back blond hair and bright blue eyes.

_Much…longer?_

The Keeper turned to the children. "Children please be silent" She then came closer as the kids stayed behind still in their little group, using silent whispers to communicate. She walked closer but was stopped by Lucifer.

"Keeper this not the time for you. Leave." Lucifer said in harsh tone, eyes blazing at her.

"But my Lady…" But she could not finish her sentence for she burst into tears and fell to the floor in sadness and in guilt. She cried at the feet of Lucifer and asked for her forgiveness. The Failsafe watched as the Keeper cried. He didn't want her to be sad so why was she crying was it because of the state he was in? Was it because of the blood?

It was then that the Failsafe could feel his hands getting warmer and they started to glow. It felt strange and somewhat right. He then placed his hand on the arm that the blood was coming from, and in an instance it felt normal and the blood had stopped. He then did the same for his leg. But after wards the glowing on his hand had stopped and the feeling went away.

He then felt strange as if unwanted eyes were staring at him. He looked up to see that all eyes were on him. The children were amazed, Lady Lucifer and was smirking greatly, and the Keeper looked horrified.

Lucifer chuckled and turned back to the Keeper. " Now as I said before, this situation does not concern you, please if you will leave."

The Keeper had no disagreement. She got up and silently walked pass the children who closely followed behind her, still full of whispers. The Keeper then closed the door behind her. Before the door shut the boy could see that the Keeper was still crying. The boy then somewhat jumped off the bed and started to run to the door,

"Wait please don't cry, see I'm all better now." But before he could reach the door he was stopped by Wilhelm, who grabbed him around the waist. The boy started to struggle against the knight's embrace.

"It would be wise not to struggle." Wilhelm said.

It was the first time the boy had ever heard Wilhelm's voice but for some reason it soothed him. His gentle voice made the him stop and return to a state of calmness. He then felt himself moving back to the bed and was placed on it. Where he then faced Lucifer.

"It is not best for you to walk yet, please rest." Lucifer said casting over the boy, her red eyes looked over the boy seeing the blood stained outfit, and the remnants of rose petals that still stuck to him from his fall.

"I will have someone bring you a new dress later. I must say red is quite a fitting color on you, maybe something…crimson." With that said up from the stone steps came a shameful looking Delphine. Her hair covered half her face. She said nothing as she walked to the door and went out of the room. Her siblings soon followed.

Lucifer was about to go as well but was stopped by a hand that grabbed hers. She turned back to the tan boy that lay on the bed.

"Please wait …please won't you tell me …what's my reason…my reason for breathing." He said between short breaths and pleading eyes.

Lucifer looked at him with little mercy and interest. "You are the Failsafe." She said flatly obviously teasing him with her knowledge.

"That is my name correct? But what is my reason, and why does my name sound so shape and cold. Why does it make me feel trapped?" He said in desperation, he wanted an answer.

Lucifer started to laugh coldly. "My dear boy, you seem to misunderstand. You see, you don't have a name…you are the Failsafe and nothing more." She said and exited the room laughingly. Slamming the door behind her. Leaving a shocked and sadden boy behind her.

The room was once again silent and held no movement expect for the gentle breeze. The boy slowly shut the red curtain and laid down grabbing a pillow and hugging it, while he curled into himself. Allowing the tears to run down his face on to the purple sheet below of which his head rested on. As he lay there in his blood soaked dress.

-------------------------------------------------------

Shards in the glass broke free of the mirrors rim and fell to the floor by Shion's feet. With them soon joined fell drops of tears. Shion was crying she tried to wipe them away but they continued to fall.

"Please do not cry such time has passed." Came the voice behind her.

Did…did he really feel that way so…so along …so sad? I guess I really didn't know anything about him, and the way I acted when we were all together…how could I say I felt so much pain when he as obviously felt so much more." Shion said still wiping her tears. "I'm an awful friend."

"No. Your human." Said the figure from behind her still sitting in the chair. "You must be careful they are watching you tread carefully, Shion."

Shion felt dizzy her eyesight became blurred. Before she knew it she was taken away once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shion's eyes fluttered open taking in the sights of the dark room were she and Allen slept. But this time she was not greeted by the others, instead she looked to the side of the bed to see Allen right by her side sleeping soundly.

Shion smiled warmly and patted his head loving. She was relieved to know that he was okay. She then shook him a bit wanting to wake him.

"Allen…Allen." She said gently.

Suddenly Allen jumped up from his peaceful slumber and put his hands into a swatting motion. "NO…please no more giant robots!" He yelled and fell backwards on to the floor. Shion could help but laugh a bit.

Allen then sprung back up holding on to the edge of the bed. "Shion your up!" he said in a somewhat surprised tone.

"Yes, I…" But she stopped. For the first thing she saw about her love was a bandage that went around his forehead and covered his right eye. And yet he was smiling, if only to be with her.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fall

Author note: Hey there all my loyal fans (if I still have any left) I am so sorry for the late update I decided to take a little break. Any you know the drill please be kind on the grammar this story does have a little yaoi in it. Also I would like to say that Wilhelm is a sexy man and would love to marry him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring around the rosy pocket full of poises ashes, ashes we all fall…_

_Down…_

Shion looked in horror as she drank in the sight of her love. The bandage that went around Allen's forehead and covered his right eye terrified Shion. She then placed her hands on either side of Allen's face.

"Allen you're…hurt." She said almost choking on her words, trying to hold back her tears.

Allen took a moment to register what she was taking about. He then put his hands over hers, pressing on them a little so she felt the warmth of his face.

"Oh, you mean this, well getting tossed across the room isn't the most pleasant thing in the world." Allen said smiling. Shion saw though his sarcasms and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. He gave a yelp.

"Hey now that's spots still tender." Allen said rubbing the area that was hit.

Shion then laid her head on his chest with a disgruntled look on her face. "Allen your such a dork." Allen then embraced her softly giving in to her playful attitude with a sigh.

"Of course."

They then both began to laugh.

-------

Allen and Shion both entered the bridge; Shion felt like she had just went though a veil of memories remembering the woman named Issachar, the pain she felt, the bright light…

Shion then looked in front of her it had looked as though the Elsa was going through a tunnel of light in which soft colors of ever kind flowed though. She then looked around the room to see that everyone seem relaxed there wasn't any form of panic. Shelly was braiding Mary's hair. Hammer was playing game on his computer. Tony was reading one of his dirty magazines, and Jr. and Captain Matthews were taking.

"Well, how long to you think this will go on for." Jr. said with his hands on hips.

Captain Matthews began to scratch the back of his head. "Hell if I know."

"Jr. Captain Matthews what's going on?" Shion said from behind walking up to them with Allen by her side.

"Hey Shion your awake." Jr. said with a glee look on his face.

"Jr. what is that thing." She said looking toward the tunnel of light.

"Beats me, after those two freaks left that thing appeared." Jr. said.

"Well, then how long has this been going on for?" She said still looking at the tunnel.

Jr. put his hands behind his head and gazed towards the tunnel. "Mmm, about three hours, and the strange thing is that non of the controls or working its like the ship completely shut off except for that the lights are still on and air is still recycling though the ship. It's like someone or something wants to keep us alive but doesn't want us to go anywhere.

_You must be careful they are watching you, tread carefully, Shion._

Shion shook her head, letting go of the remained of her dream. The words were distant and vague.

"Yeah it's a good a thing your up to, the only person I could talk was Matthews." Jr. said turning around to see if the Captain was still behind him but he had returned to his chair. With his hat turned down covering his eyes, obviously sleeping.

_**Really Rubedo. I'm hurt, you could always talk to me you know?**_

Jr. raised his head a bit. "Because Albedo anything that comes out of your mouth is either an innuendo for sex or some jacked up Bible verse." Jr. said.

_**Well, Lord knows you haven't had any.**_

Jr. turned beat red. Score another one for Albedo. Jr. then began to bounce around with child like behavior and saying swear words that would make anyone turn over in their grave.

"You know Little Master, you should probably be trying to get along better with your brother." Shelly said still braiding Mary's hair.

"Yeah Little Master, he is stuck in your head after all." Mary said backing Shelly up.

_**Yes Rubedo, listen to the smart beautiful women.**_

Jr. crossed his arms still in his child like mood. "Hey, we do get along, you know when he's not in his psychotic mode."

_**Ha. Good luck with that.**_

Jr. laughed realizing the stupidity of his words. Soon the room was filled with a bright warmth the put everyone in good sprites. But their fun was put to end when the ship began to rock and shake violently.

"Hey what the hells going on!?" Captain Matthews yelled.

"Captain look up a head."

Everyone's attention was turned up ward toward the tunnel, which was now replaced with what looked like a red flame of some sort that seemed to ebb and flow with the waves. Shion looked strongly at it the fire moved slowly and peacefully, even though everything around was in anarchy.

_Shion._

Shion's eyes widen she knew that voice… U-DO?

Shion was confused what was going on her mind was racing. Everything that had happened before didn't matter to her right now. All she wanted now was the truth. So with out a second thought she screamed to the top of her lungs, not caring who heard.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

………………………………. _I am. That I am_………………………………

Things swirled, screams became faint, the air left them, the universe around them felt cold. As they all fell down.

--------------------------

The Failsafe sat in a spot on the ground covered with blue flowers. He sat quietly touching the petals of the flowers gentle not wanting to bring them pain or discomfort. The boy looked up to see Elyon standing idly by only feet away. He wore a sad expression on his face.

"Is it really that awful being with me?"

Elyon turned to the boy. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because you always look so sad. I don't think I've seen you happy or anything else for the matter." The boy turned his direction back toward the flowers watching as the fresh morning dew dripped from the petals.

Elyon's eyes shifted to the sky watching as some birds played in the wide blue. A gust of wind came but he did not move nor blink.

"It is my flaw."

The boy turned to him. "Flaw?"

"Yes." Elyon then held out both his hands reaching toward the sky, two birds then came down and landed on them. "Expect for my mother and lady Seraph, all creatures have flaws, things that make us incomplete." The birds perched on his fingertips sat silently and without fuss.

The Failsafe got to his feet and was greeted with a bird. Elyon handed him the one that was perched on his left hand. "Hold it gently, do not move to fast or you will scare it. It's a dove. Their very sweet creatures." The boy laughed a bit and smiled at Elyon. He did not however return the favor, but seemed contempt.

"Playing with birds dear brother."

The boy was startled a bit as he turned around quickly to see who it was. Elyon did not even bother to look. Wilhelm, Elyon's brother was standing behind them with a clam smile. The boy smiled at the new guest, and felt a little more at easy. Wilhelm always seemed happy to see him.

"Good Morning."

Wilhelm took the boys greeting as means to get a little closer leaning in a little because of height difference.

"Good Morning to you as well." "And what is it that you have there." Wilhelm said gesturing to the bird still perched on the boy's hand.

"A dove, Elyon was showing me how to hold it." Said the boy glancing a Elyon, but he did not return the glance.

"Well it is quite beautiful." Wilhelm then placed his hand next to the Failsafe's who had begun to blush. "Just like you." Such words made the Failsafe melt his knees had given in and he would have fallen if it weren't for the knight standing next to him to catch him. Elyon watched this scene in silence.

Elyon said nothing, the bird in his hand had spread its wings and began to fly away a, white feather was its gift for him. He grasped it before it hit the ground. Letting his fingers pass though the soft yet bristle like texture. Elyon then went up to his brother and passed the feather to him with the Failsafe's notice. His brother took it.

"He his yours now." Elyon said. Wilhelm did not respond.

Elyon then made his way up the stone steps looking back to see his brother and the boy chatting about things and smiling. The one thing he could not do. But when he smiled it seemed as though Elyon could feel that happiness as well. He was in deed beautiful. But his time had passed his brother had all ready said those sweet words. All that was left now was to stay in the shadows were he could not bother them.

--------------------

Elyon leaned against the cold wall thinking of what could have been. Then he saw the gentle strides of his sister coming up to him. She showed a kind smile as greetings.

"Hello brother, I see you're done with that abomination." She said with a cruel smirk on her lips.

"You should not say such things Delphine." He said not looking at her.

She tilted her head and moved to where their gazes meet. "Why not? He is an abomination and you know it. Have you forgotten your purpose?"

Elyon lowered his head. "No."

Delphine danced viciously giving herself a twirl. "Wonderful, we are the knights. We are ones who bind him, bound him, and save him." She said giving herself another twirl.

You sound happy about it dear sister." Elyon pointed out with no emotion. Delphine then stop her twirl and turn to her brother with fire in her eyes. What ever he said got to her and got to her good. She came up to him and laid a vicious finger on his built chest.

Don't misunderstand me I hate that brat and you know it, everybody knows that." She then began to grin her finger in to his chest trying to cause him pain but it didn't faze him. He then straighten himself out Delphine backed off a little, her red eyes followed him as he began to walk away. But she wouldn't let him go so easily.

"You know mother as a surprise for him." Said smirked and placed her hands on her hips. He stopped mid way. "Oh yes, mother is going to test him later today, to see what his power can really do." He then began to walk again. "I know you can hear Elyon."

Elyon heard her but walked away as if he didn't.

-----------------------------------

Later that day the Failsafe had found himself to be standing in a plain white room. He looked around to find nothing but Lady Lucifer and three others that wore white masks. The three figures circle around him. He started to panic looking for a way out.

"Do not be scared." Lucifer said clearly and in a demand tone. He tried to do as she said but his body failed him. He began to shake in terror. The figures stretched their arms just barely touching the others finger tips. They formed a circle around him.

Lucifer stayed out of the circle but instead she began to glow a deep red then others started to glow. Then he as well. It formed around him consuming him.

'Relax my dear all were doing is releasing a little bit of your power, so don't be scared."

Her words didn't seem sincere. But what could he do but listen to them. He tried, but still his body failed him.

It felt strange at first, but then it started to hurt. He began to choke, he couldn't breath. He wanted them to stop, it didn't feel right. He felt something strange surge inside him. It was bad, very bad.

"My lady he is starting to bind." The first figure said.

"That's good. Make sure not to break the link and don't go to deep."

The boy tried to concentrate on the words they spoke. But the pain had gotten to him.

…_Please stop…please…if you keep going then you'll…_

But the boy's cry was unanswered. His pupils became a deep color orange and the white of his eyes had turned black. His once tan body had turned a sickly white. And then two large red wings ripped though his back. They were so large that they hit one of the masked figures, throwing him across the room. The remaining two tried to keep the link steady but it was no use.

The link was broken and the terror was pouring out.

The Failsafe lunged at one of the men and ripped off his head like if it was made of paper. The spay of blood covered the boy. He then started to ripped though the mans stomach. He then looked to see the other one watching in horror he tried to make a run for it. But he did not get far as a hand projected out from his chest. The boy flung the figure off his arm and to the side. He then saw the door and crashed though it.

Lady Lucifer stayed silent looking at the blood and red feathers that were left behind. Let her nose be filled the sickly sweet smell. She then felt something grab her leg. She looked down to see the last figure that had been toss across the room.

"My Lady… what have we unleashed?" those were his last word before his head fell to the floor. A grin was formed on her lips as she grabbed a red feather looking at it with great care and interest.

"A Failsafe." The feather dropped from her hand into a pool of blood.

------------------------------

The boy ran swiftly though the many halls, covered in blood from head to toe, and stabbing, ripping, and slashing anything he came into contact with. Screams were heard and bodies began to run, they tried to hide, but in the end it did not matter. Crashing though door and walls franticly searching for something.

Then suddenly he burst though a door that led him to a blue sky and green grass. Children stared at the thing that had gotten their attention, the blood covered mess seemed to move closer. Until a figure ran towards him.

"What as happened to you?!" The Keeper took hold of the boys' shoulders and shook him. Trying to make him come to his senses. But he was blinded by too much blood to see clearly. He pulled back his hand ready to strike, when a pair of arms came from behind him and trapped him heavily in an embrace.

The boy struggled and screamed, but no matter how much he did, the bound only became stronger. His assailant then roughly tossed him to the ground and towered over him. Deep red eyes were upon him long white hair flew in the direction of the wind. Delphine wore a smile of dominance and pinned him to the ground.

The keeper fell to her knees in hopes that what see was seeing was a dream. She cried for Delphine to stop and let him go, but Delphine ignored her and put all her attention to the boy.

"Ah, see, see what you truly are you little monster." She then put her hands around his neck, and pressed hard. "I have waited so long to get a piece of you, I've wanted to play with you to bend and break you. But mother denied it of course she wanted you to be treated with care. But why should a creature like you be treated in such a way. She then kept one hand on the boys' throat amused at the vacant face he made. She then lifted her other hand to the sky and sharpened it so her hand was like a blade.

"**A CHILD SUCH AS YOU DESERVES NO LOVE!"**

Delphine's hand then came down with incredible speed, but she did not make contact with that sweet flesh that she had longed for. Instead she was push hard to the side. Between the air and the ground she had got a glance of the one responsible for her lost pleasure. Her brother, Elyon.

Her body made contact at last with the ground she quickly got to her feet. With anger that could rival a boiling pot of water she turned around to yell and scream at her brother. But what she made her anger disappear and replaced it with a feeling she did not understand.

Elyon's body lay limp as a hand projected from his body. A hand that was meant for her.

Elyon's slow movement was slow but he managed to pull the hand out of his body and pulled the boy close to him and whispered something strange to him. The boys eyes grew wide as the blackness faded and his eyes returned to the beautiful blue of what they once were. His skin became tan again and the wings of bright red fell from his back and became a pile of feathers. Elyon's body fell into the boy's arms. Lifeless and cold.

The boy blinked in confusion and his breath quicken in horror. He looked at his only to witness that they were covered in blood. He looked around him to see all the terrified face. The sky that he once loved to looked at became dark and gray the. Sound of birds could not be heard.

"Bravo I must say that was quite the show, to bad it ended so soon." The boy turned to see Lucifer standing behind him. The sky began to cry. She looked up "Ah what wonderful weather." Delphine came running toward her.

"Mother, mother he-he killed Elyon!" Delphine cried out in pain of her lost kin. Lucifer looked to her son's dead body that still lay in the Failsafe's lap. She scuffed and turned to her daughter in disgust. But it was not for the death of her son.

"Do not cry to me, you both knew this was to happen and yet you interfered. If anyone is to blame it is yourself."

Delphine looked at her mother in hurt. But it was true. She hung her head down low in silent shame.

Lucifer then turned back to the boy who still cradled Elyon's body in his arms. She kneeled before him and caught his chin so that he was looking at her. She studied his face with great care. She saw fear and confusion in his eyes, and also the horror of killing someone. She looked upon his body; his torn white dress was stained with blood.

Lucifer then noticed that a small blue trinket slowly fell around his neck and was loosely tied. She looked up to she the Keeper standing over them both. The pendent that she had once worn she had given to him.

"I am sorry." She said, Lady Lucifer gazed at her with no emotion in her eyes, the Keeper then sank to her knees, but she did not cry. The children quickly surrounded her in hopes they will safe if near her.

Lady Lucifer slowly stood up, showing a victorious smile knowing what was to come. But before Lucifer could celebrate. She looked to the top of the stone steps, were her dearest sister Seraph looked down upon the sad site with sorrow filled eyes. She began to descend the steps and with it she began to sing.

_Beauty that sleeps in shells of hatred,_

_Ready to bust, to show what can be said._

_Upon the sweet green grass our bodies lay,_

_Waiting for the day our children return from death._

_Once there was a time we could understand,_

_But now our world crumbles in the hands made by blood._

Lady Seraph's song seemed to put everyone in a daze expect for Lucifer, knowing exactly what her dear sister was doing. Suddenly the places of their home began to peel to disappear, the ground as well began to fade. Their paradise was braking. Lucifer glared at her sister with contempt and appetence. The two gods stood strong as the paradise crumble beneath their feet.

_One day we will return to this place and within it the rebirthing will take place._

……………………_I know…………………………………………………………………_

And with that they all fell down.

-------------------------------------

Blue waves rolled gently against the soft white sand, as two young maidens walked barefoot allowing the water to touch their feet. The dresses they wore rustled lightly before the wind. One of the maidens stopped and dashed forward a little. Reaching down into the warm sand to pull out an odd trinket. The other waked toward her slowly.

"What is it that who have fond Sarah?"

Sarah turned around to her friend and showed her what she had. "Oh is it not beautiful, it must be the Lords work that something so unbelievable could not be found anywhere else." Sarah held to her friend a bluish green pendent that shined with brilliance in the morning sun.

"It is indeed lovely." Her friend then looked toward the sand again in hopes that something as lovely would be waiting for her. She then saw something red on the sand, it was small hardly noticeable. But then as her eyes trailed she fond another on this one was larger, and then another, and another. The red was growing in size. She followed them with her friend close behind her.

After a while she came upon a small figure that was warped in a white blanket around the body was sand that was stained with blood. They both rushed to the lying Figure. When they got closer they realized it was just a young boy who complexion was like theirs.

"Oh, look at him, his hair is like silver. Is he alive?" Sarah asked. Her friend kneeled down, taking the boy in to her arms, he was still breathing and he was very warm. Just then the body she held in her arms began to shake. Sarah jumped.

"He is alive!"

Beautiful blue eyes meant equally blue eyes. He opened his eyes to two women who looked at him with amazement; the one that held him smiled her long dark brown hair swayed to the wind. She then spoke with a gentle voice.

"Good morning, I am Mary Magdalene."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The saint meets the sinner._


End file.
